Yami no sora o, Hikari to iru yo!
by Kilala Marine
Summary: "Wait, so you're a world famous assasin/ ballerina, young Vongola's only friend , coincidentally Reborn's unknown daughter, the only and last species of your clan and what's next, you being reborned into an anime world which is again, coincidentally, this world?" "..." "You are not fucking serious!" SIOC! ?xOC. wait a minute, i just gave it away! NUUUUU! Btw, Slow updates, sorry!


Hi, my name's Kilala Marine, and new and aspiring writer! Don't think that I'm naïve, after all, I was just born yesterday!

Quote of the day: " Don't keep calm, slap that bitch. HARD."

XXxxXX

" I wanna live life to the fullest, with no regrets."

I wasn't surprised that I dies so young, it was a must anyways, with how I was living at the time.

When I was young, I lived in a country of proverty. In my country, we have a motto all children would even know, 'Eat or be eaten'. I grew up with no pretty dresses, porcelain dolls with seemingly real hair with their extravagant dresses, pushover fathers that spoil their kids rotten or loving mothers. Yes, I had a father and a mother, but he's just there really. There but also not there.

My slut of a mom ran away with another man and fled the country with father's money. I was 5 back then. I still remember clearly how furious father was, shouting and screaming with mother while I cowered under my bed with stifled sobs. Mother didn't want me so she left me with father.

3 years later, I was sent to cadet boarding school, and I was often bullied by other boys for my gender, a weak female. Even though I was a girl, I was a great cadet, excelled at short, mid and long range shooting with my trusty gun and sniper rifle. In the academy, I couldn't trust anyone, not even the nicest teacher on campus, Miss Leslie, the only other female in this hell of a shithole. The only thing I could enjoy there was the show 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' which was aired every week. I admired, no, I was jealous of the characters there, they lived so much better lives that I did. Everyday in this hell of a shithole, all the fights, all the cuts and bruises from training,…I'd never forget it.

When I was 15, war was brewing. Another country waged war on ours and we're all suiting up for battle. Finally, after 3 months of siege, the war began.

"Soldiers, by sundown, they'll outrun us by thousands. Evacuate the women and children through the hills, leave the men, we still have a fighting chance if we try!" the cadets' jeneral, which we just call him Jeneral, shouted, making me wince at his extreme volume.

"Hey, jeneral, do we evacuate Marine too?" a soldier joked and I kicked his shin while swearing in italian. FYI, my name is not pronounced Ma-rine. It's pronounced as Maa-ri-ne, for god's sake!

"No joking, soldier, Marine's our top sniper, we can't lose her. Even so, she can take care of herself, unlike those damsel in distress. You should meet some of my ex-wives!" waved Jeneral. I huffed at his reply.

Suddenly, a bell rang loudly, and I looked up. Farther out in the distance, there were fleets of battle planes, obviously with malicious intent, judging by the explosives on it. I held out my sniper over my chest defensively, and latched off the safety. It made a loud click along with the other soldiers who clicked off the safety of their pistols.

And, jeneral's expression hardened as he dusted off imaginary dust off his cape. He looked at us, all seriousness written on his face. "Let blood shed, let the war begin! Let's go boys!" and just that moment I deliberately coughed.

"And woman." Added Jeneral, scratching his cheek. The sirens blared again, even more urgently this time.

"Team Red, take your places on the roofs. Team Blue, support the main defence. And lastly, Team Green, the front row! Good luck soldiers, don't die out there! Amen." Said Jeneral did the praying gesture and the rest followed, mumbling 'Amen'.

We spread out to our designated places, each moving fast and quickly. In about an hour, words out that the first row attackers were down and the main and supporting defence were trying to stop them.

"Marine, go over to Team Blue's designated place and help them, the reinforcements are coming soon but I need you on the field right now, do you copy, soldier?" said the Jeneral

"Roger that, Jen. Long range?" I asked as I packed my gear, which was my sniper.

"Long. The enemies are overflowing, keep them on hold until reinforcement comes!" shouted Jeneral at my earpiece, since all I could hear were bombing and shouting at the end of the line.

I immedieatly got up and used the shortest route to the battlefield. Men were shouting and screaming, some in terror and some in victory, cries of anguish and torture from the women and children who failed to evacuate from the country.

 _It's hell, absolute hell._ I thought grimly, and settled on a nearby roof overlooking the war. I propped my sniper rifle and locked on. BAM!BAM!BAM! Three men were down in an instant, leaving them no time to even scream as all of my shots were to the head. The enemy soon found out and were more cautious , but not enough for this lil' girl to miss. Leaving on space in the defence, I shot all who dared to go over the main defence. I was there for sooooo long my abdomen hurted like shit!

After the reinforcements came, I was finally given order to stop and I stared down onto the battlefield. In a nearby bush, I saw a body moving and I quickly identified her as Sir Tahlia, our country's most richest man's daughter. She was so terrified she started shaking uncontrollably. Even at war, the lil' girl was wearing a slightly dirtied pale blue silk dress. _Probably left here in the spur of the moment_ I deducted, and leapt down, doing a backhand flip while landing.

"Hey kid, where's your father?" I asked, holing her petite hands into my rough ones and looking at her.

"U-uwa! Papa, papa got separated from Lily!" and with that, 'Lily' burst into tears, and I just patted her back.

"Okay, shh, we'll go find your papa, okay?" Lily nodded and held onto my hand.

Just that moment, with my back facing the battlefield, I got shot. I felt pain surging through my back, slowly making it's presence known to me. I stumbled but held on to Lily, looking straight into her eyes. I saw fear in her eyes as she saw I was hurt, but she kept looking at me, looking into my eyes.

"G-go. Lily…f-find a safe p-place…and hi-hide. Don't come o-out…no-no matter wh-what. You h-hear me, Lily?" I said, coughing a bit of blood in my mouth. Lily's lips quavered and nodded her head forcefully.

" T-thank you, big sister…" Lily managed to cough out, tears threatening to spill already.

Another bullet engraved itself on my back, but I didn't kneel over and cry like how a normal person would. Instead, I smiled. A heartfelt smile from the bottom of my heart.

"Y-you know wh-what, Lily? If, if I have another chance at li-life, I-I wanna live life t-to the fullest, wi-with no re-regrets." At the end of my sentence, I flashed her a grin, and my mind went blank.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and screamed, instead all that came out was a baby's wailing and stifling of sobs. A nurse took me into her arms and wrapped a pink blanket around me.

"Can I hold her?" asked a hoarse voice, and said nurse happily complied. I was placed in the hoarse voice's owner's rams. Emerald colored eyes came into contact with mine, looking like she wanted to pass out any minute. I stopped my crying and held out my hand to touch her pale cheek, making her whole face light up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

"Yosh, your name is Ma-ri-ne." she slowly streched each syllable, (Finally! Someone who can finally pronounce my name correctly!)and the nurse just now jot it down on a small card along with my gender and age.

So…I was reborn-ed? This is my second chance at life? Thank you, mysterious being who decided not to end my life. …This time, I wanna live life to the fullest, make friends, falling in love, going through heartbreak,….with no regrets.

XXxxXX

So, so? How was it? Good or bad, please leave a review, I'll give out free cats!


End file.
